Always There
by Katie1995
Summary: Lily knows there's something wrong yet she can't explain it. A three shot exploring her worries and feelings before, during and after her and James' deaths. Third Person narration. Please R&R
1. Nagging Worry

**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way. ****All ****credit ****goes to ****J. K. Rowling)**

**Nagging Worry**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Lily knew from the moment she woke up that morning, something was wrong. It was the niggling worry at the back of her mind, continuously haunting her around the house. James, of course, knew Lily wasn't exactly acting normally. He tried to get through to her yet she seemed distant, preoccupied.

Lily spent most of the day upstairs in her baby's room. Harry, like his Father felt his mother's distress through the way her breathing came in short quick intervals than normal calculated breaths. He could feel her hold on him was slightly tighter than usual, and above all, he could see the spark of worry in her normally calm green eyes.

"Lils," James sighed while gathering her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her silky hair falling over half her face from behind her ear. Harry giggled, tugging it with one small hand as Lily kissed his button nose, bouncing him in her arms.

"I don't know, James," she replied distantly, looking out the window. "I just feel as if something terrible is on the horizon." A tear fell from her eye and the baby's laughter ceased. She mentally laughed at herself for letting the stress get too much for her.

"Are...are you...crying?" She gave an embarrassed chuckle as her reflection in the glass nodded. James' head rested on hers as a hand came up to her cheek automatically, brushing the tear away.

"I don't know why," she confessed, honestly.

"Oh, Lily." He rubbed her right arm with his hand, hoping to take all her fears away.

For a while, that is how it stayed, both figures, silhouettes in the day sun, before Lily broke the silence suddenly with an unexpected question.

"Would Harry be alright if we, let's say, disappeared tomorrow?" James shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat in the tense atmosphere before beginning.

"Why ever would you think that, Lils?"

"You didn't answer my question," she replied fervently.

"I don't know." He answered slowly, but honestly. "He does have relatives" – he paused uncertain to carry on, but Lily's nod encouraged him further – "The Dursleys."

Her grimace was obvious as a sigh escaped her chest. "I suppose he does," she mused while stroking the small boy's mop of dark hair. "However, it would be easier if they actually _liked _us, _accepted _us. Petunia disowned me years ago," she ended sadly.

"Come on, Lils; let's not think anymore about it." He placed a chaste kiss on her tear stained cheek and she gave a small nod.

"I was just wandering." He chuckled under his breath, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Lily, you do wander the most absurd things sometimes." She chuckled nervously along with him before twisting around in his arms.

"But surely you must have thought about this, just in case." James sighed again, cupping her face with his hands.

"Of course I have, darling. You know any parent wants what's best for their child, even if the worst comes to happen."

Lily smiled into his chest as she buried her head into his broad shoulders.

She pulled back after a minute, pecking him on the cheek before placing the now sleeping babe into his cot below the butterfly mobile that hung above it.

"I'll be down in a minute, Jay." She used his nickname, sure to make him believe her worries were gone.

He nodded, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ear again before making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Lily breathed a shaky sigh of relief, ruffling her child's hair before making her way to the desk on the other side of the room that held her own personal belongings.

In one draw, was the first wand she had ever owned. It was boxed up, though, to keep it in pristine condition. Next to it was her current wand. Of course, she didn't use it now, it was too dangerous, but it was always there.

She battled with her conscience before picking it up, still reconsidering her options, before placing it next to the photo of Harry.

Lily next pulled out a clean sheet of writing paper and a pen, her hand shaking as she held the biro above the white paper.

She had no clue in why she was doing this, she just felt, for some terrible reason, that it was necessary.

When the woman had gained control over her disobedient hands, she began, the only sound being the biro scribbling over the empty page.

You could see the conflict in her eyes as she pushed her pen further over the parchment. It wasn't until the last letter was written that she let it fall limply from her hand.

It read:

_Mr. & Mrs. Dursley,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging, _

_Surrey._

Her husband's footsteps could be heard on the stairs and before she registered what she was doing, she had shoved the letter in her back pocket of her jeans, pulling her t-shirt over it.

"I thought you were coming down?" She smiled sheepishly as he leaned against the door frame.

"I am, I..."

"You just got distracted," James finished, sarcastically.

Their son made a gurgling noise, wriggling against the cot mattress, before settling down again. Lily walked to his cot, pulling his blanket up around his neck and whispering one final "I love you," before taking James' hand in hers for what she felt like the last time.

"Come on." They both walked out of the door hand in hand, and although she couldn't place her fears, she knew she'd make use of what time she believed she had left.

**A/N – I'm thinking of carrying this on so the next chapter will probably be the night Voldemort kills them *cries.* Would you like that? I would love to get some feedback!**

**Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


	2. One Final Goodbye

**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way.****All****credit****goes to****J. K. Rowling)**

**One Final Goodbye**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

Lily whimpered as the green light shone briefly outside the bedroom door, before something large fell to the ground and the man's screams ceased to be no more.

"James," she whispered, utterly grief stricken. The baby squirmed in her arms, clutching nothing as he tried to find some support in his mother.

Tears streamed freely down Lily's cheeks as she held her baby in her ever weakening arms. Harry's sniffles could be heard through the sudden, eerie silence. Lily didn't dare breath, she was frozen, on the spot, and she knew whoever had killed her husband was now coming for her and her child.

Without any doubt, she placed her babe back in its cot, kissing his cheek, before going over to the door and sliding the lock over. Deep down she knew it wouldn't be much use against this monster, but if she could hold him off, just for a little while.

Her legs were ever waning and she feared that before long she wouldn't be able to stand.

The wand she had placed on her desk the day before looked so tempting as she glanced around the room. The letter she wrote was placed underneath her Ollivander's wand. She snatched it from its designated space, going back to her baby and tucking the envelope into her son's Winnie The Pooh baby gro.

With fear in her heart, she crouched down, whispering to her son through the cot bars, as he clutched onto her finger with his miniature hand. In her other hand, she held her wand. The lights were flickering uncertainly above the two figures.

"Lumos," Lily whispered to herself. Her wand gave enough light so she could see her baby's face for one final time. She knew the wand could not help her against her prosecutor.

"Harry, Harry you are so loved." Tears fell freely now, there was no time to hold them back. Lily was letting her love flow freely in the only physical way she could.

"Harry, Mama loves you." She kissed his small fingers one by one; footsteps could be heard on the stairs. They creaked with the slight pressure.

"Dada, loves you." Her thumb brushed over Harry's little fingers and she managed a small smile as she stared into his sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Harry, be safe, be strong," Lily whispered it so lowly that even she struggled to hear it, however, she kept her eyes locked on Harry's as she said it.

"Alohomora." The lock opened easily and another flash of blinding light shone through the gaps between the door and door frame, as the door was blown to pieces. Lily knew that her time was up.

White light was replaced with a hooded figure. It held a wand out in defence, its greedy eyes searching for the baby the woman blocked.

"Get out of my way," the high pitched voice commanded.

"Never," Lily replied, determinedly yet momentarily stunned.

The creature's face held a sadistic smile as it lifted its wand in the air.

"Very well," he laughed. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily watched as Voldemort took her life. It flashed before her eyes; Snape, James, Harry. The green light came towards her and hit her square in the heart.

A bloodcurdling scream sounded through the night and then, as quickly as it started, it had finished.

Lily's frozen body fell stiffly to the floor and moved no more. Her murderer, Voldemort, hit with his own rebounding spell.

And, through all the chaos and turmoil, one thing remained; Harry Potter. He held a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, blistered and bloody, but he was _alive. _He was, _the boy who lived._

**A/N – My second chapter to my three shot! This was harder to write than the first one was. It's short I know, but I think it's better to keep it short than to drag it out as this is an important chapter that should create an impression/impact on the reader.**

**Was it good, bad? I would love some feedback, so Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
